Alison Blaire/sheet
Skills Musician - Alison has a broad range of musical skills. Not only is she a great singer, beating out The Enchantress in an audition and having Odin near tears with her singing ability, she is also a gifted keyboardist, can play the guitar and writes and composes her own music. She is world famous as Dazzler, has performed in front of presidents and kings, has platinum records, Grammies, and tons of adoring fans. Her musical knowledge is diverse, from big band classics, country to disco and everything in between. Dancing Queen - Alison has the moves and knows how to use them. She's a top notch dancer both on and off roller/ice skates. She can dance circles around even professional dancers if she really wanted to. She has spent a lot of time on roller skates and is equal to any Olympic athlete on them, the same can be said of ice skates. This clunky foot wear may be a detriment to other people, but she do anything in skates just as easily as she can without them, and that includes kicking butt. Acting - There have been occassions where Dazzler has been asked to act in movies or on TV. Cameo performances and the like. Those little bit parts lead to more substantial roles, and she even had a few that involved stuntwork, which she insisted on doing herself. She is quite a good actress, she probably won't win an Oscar, but who needs that when you have a few Grammies sitting on your shelves. Combat Training - As a on/off member of the X-Men Alison has had extensive combat training. Pair this with her natural athletic abilities and she is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. Gymnastics '''- Alison couldn't just stop with dancing and skating, she needed the trifecta of physicality if she was going to be successful, so in school she trained in gymnastics and acrobatics and continued that training through the X-Men and still keeps it up to day. While she isn't good enough to win Olympic gold, she is good enough to make the Olympic team. '''Stamina - With all the training she has done in the past and still does today Alison doesn't get easily winded. She could do a marathon and be ready to go clubbing after a couple of hours, few bottles of water and a healthy meal. 'Education '- To please her father Alison suffered through four years of additional schooling after she graduated high school. She attened an Ivy league college where she graduate with honors with a degree in pre-law. Once she proved that she wasn't just another air-headed bubblegum popsinger. She went back to the career she loved. She is not qualified to be any kind of attorney, though she would make a great legal assistant, but she knows the laws of the land and her civil rights. Powers and Abilities Specials Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Flaws and Drawbacks Relationships Characters with Rels Set Staff Notes Category:Earth-24800 Sheets Category:Sheets